Fortune Teller & Foolish Games
by Aienkien-Jitsuni
Summary: [ ONE SHOT. Sango x Miroku ] Both of them are tired of the games that they play and never confessing how they really feel about each other. So what happens when Miroku decides to play one more game by using a fortune teller? R&R.


**Author's Notes: **So after finally posting up my latest chapter of Isn't Life Juicy, I'm finally going to have a chance to work on a couple of one-shot pieces and maybe even start thinking about another fanfiction story. I'd thought I'd start off with a Sango and Miroku one-shot since I've been thinking about this one for awhile, so this is what I've come up with! Sango and Miroku is a couple that deserves more attention than it gets, since it's usually overshadowed by InuYasha and Kagome! Of course I hold both couples dear to my heart, so I wanted to write a one-shot only for Miroku and Sango since I write about InuYasha and Kagome all the time. Hope you enjoy the silly, mindless and pointless Sango and Miroku fluff!

**Disclaimers: **I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

* * *

A n I n u Y a s h a F a n f i c t i o n

** Fortune Teller & Foolish Games **

_An InuYasha Series Pairing Fanfiction_

–Sango & Miroku–

**By Katakoi Shitsuren

* * *

**

**Part I – Foolish Games

* * *

**

_Sango's POV_

There he was again, that lecherous monk.  
You'd think from all the times that I've smacked him that he'd realize what he was doing.  
That he was breaking my heart.

But of course he'd never notice.  
He was too busy flirting with the young women of the village.  
Yet again.

I don't even know why I'm acting so surprised.  
Because I really shouldn't.

This has happened too many times already before.  
I should be used to it. But I guess I'm not.

Because I find myself watching him from far away.  
Glaring at him. Angry with him. Jealous because of him.****

Wanting him and needing him so desperately.

I would even allow him to stroke my rear side if it meant that he would drop all of those women for me.  
And just for me. 

But that's never going to happen. Ever.

Because of his damn 'cursed' hand that's why.  
That always finds its way to some innocent woman's backside.

That's also the reason why he acts the way he does around me.  
It's just taken me until recently for me to figure that out.  
He just didn't want me to get too close.

And you know, thinking about all of those perfect moments I've had with him,  
Which I cherish deeply and secretly hold dear to my heart I might add,  
And remembering how he always ruined it with that wandering hand of his. 

It makes sense, I guess. Well, it must make sense to him atleast.

What doesn't make sense to me are these foolish games.  
Playing with my emotions and my heart like this.  
Saying he has feelings for me and then running off to anyone who belongs to the female species.  
Grabbing her hand, looking into her eyes, making fake promises – and asking him to bare his child? Please.

I just wish he'd just stop playing these foolish games.  
Stupid Hentai, he can't see that he's already won.  
That he's already won my heart. 

-----------

_Miroku's POV_

There she was again, the beautiful demon exterminator.  
You'd think from all the times that she's smacked me that she'd realize what I was doing.  
That I was breaking my heart.

But of course she'd never notice.  
She was too wrapped up in being so embarrassed and flustered.  
And giving me a lecture about my virtues and responsibilities as a monk.  
Yet again.

I don't even know why I'm acting so surprised.  
Because I really shouldn't.

This has happened too many times already before.  
I should be used to it. But I guess I'm not.

Because I find myself watching her from far away.  
Staring at her. Stealing glances of her. Keeping an eye on her. 

**Wanting her and needing her so desperately.**

In a heartbeat I would give up all of these women that I mindlessly flirt with just to hold her, and maybe caress that rear of hers.

But that's never going to happen. Ever.

Because of my damn 'cursed' hand that's why.  
That always finds it's way to some innocent women's backside.  
I swear it has a mind of it's own.

That's also the reason why I act the way I do around her.  
And the sad thing is, is that I've known it all along.  
I just didn't want her to get too close.

And you know, thinking about all of those perfect moments I've had with her,  
Which I cherish deeply and secretly hold dear to my heart I might add,  
And remembering how I always ruined it with that wandering hand of mine. 

I never failed to feel a wave of regret wash over me after those moments.

What doesn't make sense to me are these foolish games.  
These games that we both play unconsciously.  
I know I seem unfaithful to her – running off to flirt with pretty girls.  
Grabbing their hand, looking into their eyes, making fake promises – asking them to bear my child.

The same question that I asked Sango. Which she gladly had accepted.  
Except that I couldn't promise her something I knew I would break.  
And I didn't want to break her trust.

Although I guess there's no point since she really doesn't really have any trust in me.  
Which for some reason really pains my heart to admit that, even if it's not out loud.  
But I guess I deserve this for breaking my own heart myself.

I just wish I could stop playing these foolish games.

I know she loves me.  
I hope she does anyway.**  
And I know I love her.**

But what doesn't make sense to me is why we should keep playing these foolish games.  
Because I know deep down inside we're just fooling ourselves and playing our parts.  
And somehow along the way we started to fall for each other – something that wasn't in the plan.

Usually I would laugh at irony.  
But it has played a cruel trick on us.

All the odds are against us and the circumstances are holding us back from what we want.  
She has her brother to save and her village's deaths to avenge.  
While I have my Kazaana to get rid of and avenge my family's curse. 

And even though we have no idea what we're going to do in the end of our journey, I know that she has me.

And as beautiful as she is and as powerful as she is.  
She doesn't realize it yet.

Dear Sango, why can't you see?  
That even though I play these foolish games,All I am is a fool – undeserving of your love and of your kindness. 

And the only reason why I play these foolish games – is because that's all I have.

I wish more than ever that we could just stop playing, just call it quits.  
But I even wish more for your happiness than for mine.  
I'm just thinking about your welfare, and your future, and what's best for you.

Because I'm certainly none of those things – I have no wealth, no future, I'm the worst possible thing for you.  
But no matter what, despite thinking about what's best for you _I'll always be thinking about you._

Just know that in the end of these stupid games that we play, that you will have my heart.

No matter what the outcome is, I'm the one that loses.  
Because even though it will kill me to do this.  
I will never, ever be able to accept your heart.

* * *

**Part II – Fortune Teller

* * *

**

"In your palm, I can see a long future with a husband – and you will have a prosperous life, not to mention many children." Miroku said to the woman he was doing a palm reading for. He said the last part suggestively and topped it off with a sly grin.

"Oh, Monk!" she said blushing as she took her hand away and hit him lightly on the shoulder playfully. Miroku's smile then disappeared and his face expression became dead serious as he took the hands of the woman. Looking deep into her eyes with his azure ones he asked her a simple question.

"Lovely woman, will you bear my child?" Miroku said seriously, squeezing the woman's hands. The woman stood there in shock and titled her head to the side in confusion.

"But what about your duties and virtues as a monk?" The naïve woman asked innocently, considering his proposition. But before the monk could even answer her question, a furious demon exterminator bashed him on the head with her boomerang.

"What duties and virtues as a monk? Cause this man doesn't have any of those." Sango scoffed, turning her head towards the woman to answer her question. She huffily picked up her Hirakotsu and stomped away fuming towards her other companions – leaving a collapsed perverted monk on the ground.

Miroku got up and brushed himself off, a huge bump clearly visible on his dark-haired head. He rubbed it tenderly as he muttered his quick apologies to the confused woman who had watched the whole thing.

The lecher hurriedly ran after the demon exterminator, grinning at her despite his bump on his head.

But before he could call out her name and say some witty remark, or before he could reach her and grope her bottom, a child started calling out to him.

"Houshi-sama, Houshi-sama!" called out a little girl as she started running after him. After he stopped running and waited patiently for her to catch up to him, she tried to catch her breath.

"Just call me Miroku." Said the monk kindly as he smiled and bent down in front of the little girl. She smiled a toothy grin with her bright brown eyes sparkling.

"Miroku." She said grinning at him, all of a sudden turning shy. She started looking for something, checking all of her pockets, and finally pulled it out.

She shyly held it out towards him, two of her hands connected to the folded piece of paper that strangely looked like origami. Miroku tilted his head to the side and started rubbing his chin while squinting his dark indigo eyes.

"What is it?" Miroku asked the small girl as he started staring at the folded piece of paper.

"Well…" She started out but then her brows quickly furrowed, scowling a little.

"Well, its…er…uhm…it can be called…I'm not sure really." She finished lamely, frowning disappointedly. The girl hadn't thought of what to call it really, but now she looked just plain stupid in front of the grown up.

"Can you show me how it works?" He smiled at her genuinely, ignoring her flustered answer and disappointment since he was interested in what it was.

"Sure!" The little girl's smile returned instantly as she grinned, bouncing slightly – her wild dark brown hair tied back in pigtails bouncing along with her as well. She held out the paper towards him again.

"Pick a color!" She exclaimed to him excitedly. There were four colors written on the four available squares – red, blue, yellow, and green. He thought to himself for a little bit and quickly picked the color blue.

She quickly moved her hands, this simple action catching the monk off guard, because the paper folded with her, revealing other things written on squares that kept reappearing and disappearing.

"B-L-U-E!" She spelled out cutely as she held the paper in front of him again. "Pick a number!"

He looked at the simple choices – 1, 2, 3, 4 were written and he quickly chose the number 3.

"One, two, THREE!" She counted enthusiastically, which made Miroku smile. She held it out to him one last time and this time, the squares had something different written on them – life, love, money, and future. He considered the choices deeply and thought for a while.

After looking back real quick he found a pair of pink-makeup and dark brown eyes staring at him, and quickly turning away once he had glanced at her. He smiled and knew what he would pick.

"Love." He said simply, waiting for the girl to hold the paper out towards him again. But instead she started unwrapping the paper and lifted off the folded piece that said "Love" on it. Underneath was something else written in scrawled kid print.

"Today, you will show the one you love that you care about them." She read slowly, blushing as she giggled after reading it. Miroku smiled and turned his head back to get a glimpse of the demon exterminator – but Sango had already left. He sadly turned his head back towards the little girl who held the paper for him in her little palm.

"This is for you, Miroku." She said shyly, blushing. Miroku took the delicately folded piece of paper out of her hand and smiled gratefully.

"Arigatou." He said politely while he still turned his head back, hoping to see Sango but she wasn't there. His deep blue eyes were filled with disappointment and sadness as he stared at the little piece of paper that he was holding – thinking about the fortune that he had gotten.

And then an idea hit him instantly.

His frown was quickly turned into a smile, while his azure eyes started to twinkle – no longer holding a melancholy gaze. He turned to the girl who was standing there confused and he quickly bent down in front of her once again.

"Can you please teach me how to make one of these?" He asked politely looking at the little girl. The girl's bright brown eyes quickly became wide with excitement.

"Sure! They're really easy!" She said smiling as she grabbed his hand boldly and started leading him back towards the village and to her hut – she had a lot of paper at home and was sure she could make another one.

Miroku was being dragged by the girl willingly, smiling at the thought that his mind formed to give him this brilliant idea. He took one last look at where Sango was last seen and even though she still wasn't there his smile became wider and turned into a goofy grin.

**He was going to make his fortune come true and he knew it.

* * *

**

Sango was sitting under the shade of the tree fuming to herself quietly with her arms crossed, her eyebrows furrowing, and her brown eyes fierce. She was staring at nothing at particular, but she was imagining him standing right in front of her.

She also imagined beating the stupid pervert up and slapping him into oblivion.

The demon exterminator sighed reluctantly and laid down on the grass. The cool shade was refreshing, while spots of sunlight rested on her cheek and all over her body due to the spaces between the tree branches and leaves which let the warm sunrays break through the shade. But Sango didn't mind at all, since a calm cool breeze played with her dark brown hair. She picked a flower which she found next to her and admired its pale yellow petals.

It was so peaceful right now since her companions had all gone off to do their own things. Kagome had decided to go off to her own time to get more supplies while InuYasha didn't want her to go. Surprise, surprise – they had another fight and now InuYasha was waiting by the well for Kagome to come back, probably beating himself up and thinking whether or not he should go after her or just wait. Sango had let Shippou and Kirara on their own to play since she trusted Kirara not to go too far and to protect the little kitsune child if needed.

It was a rare moment which she had to herself, yet she spent it thinking about that lecherous monk. Just thinking about him made her want to leave this peaceful environment and fight a youkai – just so she could take out all of her frustration and anger out on the demon.

That pervert had yet again gone into the village and do palm readings for the women, even asking a woman to bear his child! The nerve of him. Espescially when just a few days ago, he had asked the same question to her and she had accepted. Except he couldn't even bear to promise her this one little thing!

It was just too much for any girl to bear. She hated how he spent more attention on random women he didn't even know than on her. Just a little while ago he was even talking to a little girl!

Sango sighed exasperated. She took a deep sigh and her fierce brown eyes had suddenly disappeared and were filled with heartache and sadness.

She hated being jealous. She hated how violent he made her. She hated how even though he wasn't even here with her he made her think about him all the time.

But most of all she hated him for making her love him.

Sango couldn't help but blame him, even though she knew perfectly well falling for a man like Miroku was setting herself up for her own heartache. But she had and now she didn't know what to think. She was sick of his lecherous behavior and the way he acted around the demon exterminator – telling her he cared about her and then all of a sudden going off to find random women to flirt with. She couldn't help but wonder if their love, if they ever had a love, could ever become possible because not only did both have so many burdens to carry and a past they couldn't escape – he couldn't even give up womanizing!

She hated the foolish games he played, toying her emotions and playing with her heart. She wish he would just stop, because she wasn't playing around anymore. She loved the perverted hentai and she had lost the game long ago since he had won her heart.

The demon exterminator just wished she knew where she was in his life – if she meant anything to the monk she thought about all the time. She just wanted to know if he cared about her, even if they both weren't ready to admit that they loved each other.

That was all she wanted.

She twirled the stem of the pale yellow flower and slowly started to pick off the petals. She started saying quietly to herself, "_He loves me…He loves me not…_" alternating each phrase with each petal she picked off. With the last petal she said in a sad whisper, "_He loves me._"

And as much as any girl would be happy to pick off the last petal with that phrase, it just made her even sadder. She wanted him to let her know that he had cared about her, instead of being so confused and hopeful – and to only be let down in the end.

Besides, picking off the petals was just another foolish game.

She wondered what had possessed her to do such a childish thing in the first place.

Sango quickly put the stem on the ground and stared long and hard at the picked off yellow petals.

She lay there in the summer grass, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill from her brown eyes – but just like all of the other times she wouldn't. She couldn't.

So instead she just blinked back the tears, gathering all of her strength to not cry.

* * *

Miroku hurriedly ran up the hill, the cool summer breeze blowing through his dark brown hair. His azure blue eyes were sparkling and his face was fixated in a permanent smile.

The monk resisted a tempting urge to start shouting and singing and yelling at the clear blue summer skies.

He was that excited and that good in a mood for a grown man like himself to consider ever doing such a thing – hell, he'd even start skipping and dancing and jumping around. What had possibly come over this young man?

Well for one thing, he was in love – yes, with a young demon exterminator. And because their love was impossible to withstand anything because of the circumstances that both of them were in, he had to keep playing these stupid games with her. Because he thought it was best. And on the surface it might look like he could never be taken seriously, but really he was just holding everything back. Just so the young demon exterminator could be happier. Because her happiness meant a lot more to him than his own love for her.

Out of breath, he rushed towards the tree which seemed to shade the demon exterminator girl. He stood over her body and stared at her back, since she was lying down and facing the other side with her back towards him.

"San-" he started to say her name cheerfully, but once she turned to face him he couldn't help but stop. Her dark brown eyes were glassy, and her pink make-up looked a little faded, while her face had a faint blush that tinted her cheeks.

He knew that she was crying only moments before, but he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was.

"What do you want, Houshi-sama?" she asked nonchalantly, her dark brown bangs covering most of her eyes while she tried the best that she could to rub the tears from her eyes discreetly.

Miroku smiled sadly, his good mood going away in an instant. He wanted more than anything to just hold her and not her bottom, and tell her that he did love her and that he did care about her, and that he would promise to never play these foolish games ever again.

But he knew he couldn't do any of those things. So instead, he held out the folded paper in front of her.

"What's this?" she asked curiously as she stared at the folded piece of paper, one of her eyebrows raised in a questioning look – her unshed tears disappearing. Miroku relaxed a little and his sly smile started to return, anticipating what was going to happen.

"Well, I've decided to call it a fortune teller. It's supposed to give you your fortunes and tell you what your future holds!" He said dramatically, his indigo eyes twinkling. Sango stared at it indifferently, almost coldly.

"It's just another game though, right?" asked Sango sadly, her dark brown eyes locking themselves with Miroku's dark blue ones. It caught him off guard and at first he didn't know what to say. He stared back at her with an equal sadness.

"Yes, it is. I guess you've found me out." Miroku said quietly, his smile even sadder than when it was before. His

smile quickly turned into a grin, becoming wider and wider. "But what's wrong with games? They're fun. You'll see. Come on, try it!"

Sango just sighed exasperated. She thought that he was serious for a second, but she was wrong yet again. She rubbed at her temples and decided to just play along.

"Fine, fine." She said in an annoyed tone, eyeing the fortune teller in the monk's hands. Miroku's grin became wider as he held it out in front of her.

"Great! Okay, pick a color." He instructed as she stared at the different colored parts (basic colors like red, blue, green, and yellow) of the fortune teller. She stared at each color carefully and then pointed at the green one.

"G-r-e-e-n." He spelled out the color as he held it out to her once more. "Pick a number." At this point his grin was practically turning into an ear-to-ear smile. Sango eyed him skeptically but he just smiled even more at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Three." Miroku then counted to three and held out the folded paper for her. "Pick a fortune."

She stared at each fortune – life, love, money, and future. She didn't know which one to choose, since she would like to see all of her fortunes. She stared at the LOVE fortune, which was written boldly and was practically calling her name. But if this was just another game to him, and she knew how she was going to play.

"Life." Sango said smugly, since she thought it was the safest answer. She eyed at the monk who just smiled at her even more, which made her blush a little despite her frustration.

"What are you smiling at, monk?" She said accusingly but his smile just became wider and his azure eyes started to sparkle at her with amusement. He didn't say a thing but instead lifted up the folded piece of paper to reveal her fortune.

She grabbed it to get a better look at it, since it was written in tiny neat print. She squinted close at the fortune teller and started to read her fortune.

_  
Today, someone will show you that they care about you._  
Sango was thrown off guard, expecting a much general and different life fortune.  
She started to feel her heart beat racing and her face start burning in a furious shade of red.

Underneath the fortune though, there was something written in even smaller print.  
_Now, close your eyes._

She stared at the monk curiously, narrowing her eyes and ready to find him guilty.

"Houshi-sama, what does this fortune have anything to do with my life?" she asked cautiously. The monk smiled innocently.

"You should follow your fortune, Sango. It might come true." Miroku said hinting at her while he wriggled his eyebrows, but the demon exterminator girl was too doubtful to believe in what he said – fortunes never come true.

"And what's this whole thing about closing my eyes? That's not a fortune." She said suspiciously but nevertheless, she closed her eyes – reluctantly following the fortune. Sango stood there with her eyes closed, feeling ridiculous.

"Besides I know that _this_ fortune won't come true…" She said quietly to herself, sadness evident in her voice. She couldn't help but think of Miroku while she was reading her fortune. It made her sad to think that a simple fortune like that could never come true for her.

"Why do you think that?" asked Miroku questioningly, a trace of sadness faintly heard in his voice.

Sango froze. Did she just say that out loud? That was meant for her thoughts, not to be voiced out to the monk!

"Well because fortunes are childish. We're not little children anymore, we know that these games aren't real. And besides I've never believed in horoscopes and fortunes and things like that because those are stupid things to believe in. I think it's twisted to make little girls believe in fortunes and horoscopes – they can be so gullible at times, getting their hopes up…And then-"

Sango started to panic, trying to hide her embarrassment from voicing her thought out loud before. So she decided to ramble about anything, but she was running out of things to talk about. Before she knew it she voiced out another thought.

"The fact that my fortune says that someone is going to show me that they care about me, that's never gonna happen! So just stop playing these games, Houshi-sama!" She blurted out loud.

**_OH MY KAMI-SAMA. I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT. _ **

The demon exterminator girl was too busy stressing out to realize that her eyes were still closed – because if she had opened them, she would have seen the monk leaning towards her.

"Gomen nesai, Sango. I really do care about you. But without these games, I would have never been able to do this." Miroku said so quietly, that it was barely above a whisper. Sango stood there, confused and frustrated.

"Do what?" she snapped at him, wondering what was going on. She had enough of these foolish games, and she was about to give him a piece of her mind when she finally opened her dark brown eyes – to only find Miroku's face just inches away from hers.

And then he kissed her.

She was too shocked to move or to even reject him by slapping him across the face – her dark chocolate brown eyes wide in surprise while his eyes were closed and cherishing.

Feelings and emotions started to stir up in the demon exterminator she had never felt before.

Frustration, confusion, love, happiness, surprise, warmth, shock, fear, devotion, fondness, affection, astonishment, puzzlement, and tenderness.

All of those emotions came crashing down – and if you mixed them all together, that was what she was feeling.

To Sango, it was the best feeling in the world.

The kiss was chaste and sweet and only lasted a couple of seconds. The moment seemed to last forever, yet it had ended all too soon. Sango found herself disappointed when Miroku pulled away from her.

The dark-haired boy looked at her with sad dark blue eyes and turned away from her. He then started to walk away, leaving the girl standing there alone and confused.

"Houshi-sama?" She said questioningly, not knowing what to say. She thought what they had shared meant something a lot more than just a kiss. He stopped in his tracks and talked without facing her.

"Gomen nesai, Sango. I-I don't know what came over me. I never meant to kiss you, honest. I could understand if you're completely disgusted with me. I'm sorry that this game got out of hand, it was just –" he started to ramble on nervously, his voice serious and stumbling.

**_What have I done? I wanted her to know that I cared about her, but not like _that_. She must hate me now._**

While Miroku was busy stressing out and rambling, his thoughts racing through his mind – Sango smiled.

"You really are a fool, _Miroku._" She said giggling to herself. She walked right up to him and grabbed his hand so that he would face her. Surprised to her sudden actions and her saying his first name, he turned around to face her only to find her face inches away from his.

And then she kissed him.

He was too shocked to move or to even grope her bottom – his violet eyes wide in surprise while her eyes were closed and cherishing.

Feelings and emotions started to stir up in the monk that he had never felt before.

Frustration, confusion, love, happiness, surprise, warmth, shock, fear, devotion, fondness, affection, astonishment, puzzlement, and tenderness.

All of those emotions came crashing down – and if you mixed them all together, that was what he was feeling.

To Miroku, it was the best feeling in the world.

The kiss was warm and tender and lasted just barely a minute. The moment seemed to last forever, yet it had ended all too soon. Miroku found himself disappointed when Sango pulled away from him.

"Thanks for making my fortune come true." She said quietly as she looked up at him, her dark brown eyes filled with affection.

"Anytime." Miroku stared back at her, an elated smile on his face.

And in the shade from the leaves of the tree with the summer sun gazing down upon them, they realized that they were content with their foolish games. In that moment with the cool breeze blowing through both of their dark hair, they were happy to know that both cared deeply for one another. Of course they had yet to admit that they loved each other, but just knowing that that was possible was just enough for them and they couldn't ask for more. They stared into each other's eyes – one a deep violet and another a dark chocolate brown. Both of them haven't even realized that they had abandoned both of their games, the pale yellow petals drifting away with the wind while the fortune teller lay there in the summer grass, dropped earlier before. And it didn't even matter anymore.

* * *

Both of them sat under the shade of the tree, content. Sango was kneeling down while Miroku laid his head on her lap – something both of them, especially Sango, would have never imagined doing if not for what had happened just a couple of minutes before. She stared affectionately at Miroku, who seemed to be sleeping soundly. 

Sango stared at the summer green grass when all of a sudden something caught her eye. She saw a couple of pale yellow petals from earlier. She smiled, knowing that now she'd never have to feel that way anymore – she knew now that Miroku will always care about her.

The young demon exterminator's dark brown eyes then found the folded piece of paper that had brought them together – the fortune teller. She quickly grabbed it and stared at it tenderly, knowing that without this little game they would never be where they are right now.

Sango couldn't help but stare at the other fortunes – LOVE, MONEY, and FUTURE were writing in big bold letters and she couldn't help but wonder if the other fortunes were true as well. Curiosity got the best of her and she couldn't help but look at the love fortune first. Sango's content smile turned into a grimace as she read the love fortune. She quickly looked at the money fortune, as well as the future fortune. Her loving smile never returned to her face and was permanently replaced with a frown, while her affectionate eyes were filled with raging fury and wrath.

She quickly stood up, clenching the fortune teller in her fist – which ended up crumpling the folded piece of paper. Her sudden motion caused the monk to hit his head against the hard ground, grass cushioning the fall of his head. He tenderly rubbed his head and looked up at Sango, the summer sun making him groggy and blinded to the furious expression on her face.

"Well, hello dear Sango!" he chirped cheerfully, his content smile and devoted look in his indigo eyes still there (unfortunately for him, Sango's loving expression wasn't).

"_HOUSHI-SAMA! What is this?_" She shouted as she held out the torn up fortune teller paper. She opened up all of the fortunes so that the monk could see what she was talking about.

"I…uh…don't know what you're talking about." Miroku said innocently while he started to laugh nervously.

"OH YES YOU DO! ALL THE FORTUNES ARE THE SAME!" She screamed, her dark brown eyes fierce and more feisty than ever. She thrust the paper with all of the repetitive fortunes in his face and started rolling up her sleeves.

"Beloved Sango, I'm sure your not accusing me!" The monk said nervously, his innocent smile faltering.

"Where is my Hirakotsu…where is it…." Sango muttered to herself as she started to look around for her large boomerang weapon. Miroku kneeled down in front of her with his hands upright and his head bowed down in forgiveness.

"Oh please, Sango. Forgive me! It was just a harmless little game-"

"Ah, here it is!" Sango interrupted, grabbing her weapon and firmly grasping it. Miroku gulped and started scrambling to get up.

"I'll give you to a count of ten, Houshi-sama." She smiled sweetly at him, turning his back towards him and ready to throw her boomerang at him once she counted to ten. It was the perfect revenge. But Miroku had other plans.

"One…two…three…four…" She started counting, but Miroku crept up behind her and couldn't resist his tempted cursed hand to atleast grope that bottom _atleast once_ today.

"AUGH, TEN!" She shrieked as she turned around and slapped him. A perverted grin appeared on his face, along with a fresh bright red handprint, as he started to run away. Sango threw around the boomerang towards him, throwing him off of wherever he wanted to run to for protection.

And despite the chaos and chasing around, they couldn't help but smile to themselves content.

* * *

**Miroku & Sango's POV**

She has my heart.  
And he has mine.

It took us awhile to figure it out, though I'm sure we've known it all along.  
That these foolish games is what brought us together, not torn us apart.

And in the end, it doesn't even matter anymore whether or not we were playing along.  
Because no one has to win or lose and no one has anything to gain or forfeit anymore.  
It's just us, with our hearts on the line, knowing fully well that we've got each other's.

She has my heart.  
And he has mine. 

Maybe these foolish games aren't so bad after all.

* * *

"What the hell happened here?" InuYasha asked Kagome as they arrived at the hill where the rest of their group were supposed to be waiting. The hill and fields were covered in dirt and rocks, little chunks of grass surviving the chaos that had taken place a little while before. 

"It looks like Sango's Hirakotsu did this." Kagome pointed out while she kneeled down towards the ground near an area where it looked like Sango's weapon had punctured the ground.

"Feh, and it looks like the monk did this too." InuYasha stared at a familiar monk-shaped form hole near one of the punctures of the boomerang.

The raven-haired girl from the future picked up a folded piece of paper, which had seemed to survive the commotion earlier before. She smiled an all-knowing smile and started to fold it back properly to its original form. She then held it out in front of the hanyou's face.

"What the hell is this?" InuYasha asked stubbornly as he started sniffing at the folded paper.

"It's a fortune teller." Kagome smiled cheerfully as she held it out to him. "Pick a color."

* * *

**FIN.**

**Author's Notes: **So what did you think? I hope all of you liked it because I loved how this story turned out (not to mention, my favorite part is the ending)! It's been awhile since I've written a Sango and Miroku pairing fanfic, but it was a breather to write about them. This was going to be a little more romance/humor, but it ended up being a little angsty then I thought since I included both Sango and Miroku's POV. But I think that this was a really cute fic and I hope that you've enjoyed reading it!

**Please don't forget to review! -- KS**


End file.
